Truth or Dare!
by TES-X
Summary: Me (Tes-X) and 9 SSB characters playing Truth or Dare. I hope you like it!
1. The Game Begins!

**I was reading truth or dare fanfictions so that gave me the idea to write one.**

**This story is gonna have long chapters because there will be 10 characters playing and each of them takes a turn in each chapter.**

**Also this story is gonna have me in it, my name being Tes-X like my fanfiction name so here's the story:**

_Chapter 1: Introduction_

**(Tes-x's birthday party)**

Everybody was bored. They didn't know what do since they couldn't fight each other because that would wreck the house which WOULD be really fun but it would scare all the birds away.

Then Tes-X came up with an idea.

"HEY GUYS I'M GONNA HOST A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE WHO WANTS TO PLAY?"

(after)

"Okay here's the players:"

Mario

Kirby

Link

Yoshi

Bowser

Dark Pit

Pit

Ganondorf

Ridley

Tes-X

**So that's the order.**

"Remember, if you don't take the dare or tell the truth..." said Tes-X, "You're out."

"Okay... Kirby, truth or dare?" Mario asked.

"Hmmmm..."

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a waddle dee?"

"HECK NO!"

"Okay Link truth or dare?" Kirby asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to say 'ME GONNA FIGHT YA GIRL!' to Samus."

"Fine."

Everybody heard Link yell "ME GONNA FIGHT YA GIRL!"

**RPG battle!**

**(Both fighters have 200 health)**

**Link uses bomb!**

**It deals 30 damage!**

**Samus uses missile!**

**It deals 45 damage!**

**Link activates his shield!**

**Samus uses missile!**

**It deals 30 damage because he shield reduces the damage by 15!**

**Link uses boomerang!**

**It does 40 damage!**

**Samus uses charged beam!**

**It does 45 damage!**

**Link uses arrow!**

**It does 25 damage!**

**Samus uses Zero Laser!**

**It does 65 damage!**

**Samus is now Zero Suit Samus!**

**Link uses Triforce Slash!**

**It does 65 damage!**

**Samus uses missile! **

**it does 45 damage!**

**Samus wins!**

"Oooooooooh Link got beaten by a girl!" Kirby said, "Ooooooh!"

_'This was not worth it,' _Link thought.

"Oooooh Link lost an RPG battle to a GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Kirby yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Link yelled before he threw wrench at Kirby.

Then Kirby ran away crying.

"If he doesn't come back before Mario asks him truth or dare he's out," said Tes-X.

"Well anyways Yoshi truth or dare?" Link asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever gotten drunk?"

"Yes."

Then everybody's jaws dropped.

"Bowser truth or dare?" Yoshi asked.

"Um Dare."

"I dare you to fight Mario."

"I can easily take him!"

Bowser charged towards Mario and Mario kicked him in the butt.

"And the winner is Mario!" said Tes-X clapping.

Then Bowser started crying and pouting and sitting in the corner as everyone else was laughing.

"Dark Pit truth or dare?" Bowser asked after he finally stopped crying.

"Truth."

"What scares you the most?"

"Ridley."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ridley screamed.

Dark Pit started shivering and then he said, "Pit truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was the most recent person that you killed with a stick, if you have killed anybody with a stick?"

"Galbatorix. Ganondorf truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to scream out all your favorite foods.

"WAFFLES STEAK STRAWBERRIES CHOCOLATE AND HUMAN HEARTS!" ganondorf screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ridley truth or dare?" Ganondorf asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Samus."

"No way!"

"Well if you don't do it then you're out," said Tes-X.

"I'm fine with that!" said Ridley as he flew off.

"Who wants to replace Ridley?" Tes-X called out.

"I'll join," said Samus.

"Samus truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Link?"

"NO why the heck would you ask that anyways?"

"Um I don't know."

"Tes-X truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to throw hammers everywhere like a maniac."

"Easy."

Tes-X grabbed some hammers from a cabinet and started throwing the hammers everywhere screaming.

"Okay, Mario, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to hide in a cardboard box until the next time I ask you truth or dare."

Mario crouched down in a cardboard box and started eating rocks.

"Okay, that's the end of round 1!" said Tes-X.

**I hope you liked this chapter despite how long it is. I hope you also like the random RPG battle.**

**Bye!**


	2. Horror I'm scared

"Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!

Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!

Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!

Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!

Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!

Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!

Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!

Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!" Mario yelled from his cardboard box.

"Hmmm... remember in the last chapter when link threw a wrench at Kirby? And Kirby ran away? Well we can only assume he'll never be back," said Tes-X.

Meanwhile with Kirby...

"Haha Link was beaten by a girl!" Kirby laughed.

Suddenly Kirby got an email from Pit saying:

_hey kirby u need to come back 4 truth or dare plz come back 4 truth or dare or u will be OUT when it is ur turn!_

"Oh no! I have to go back!" Kirby yelled.

"So... does that mean Kirby is out?" Pit asked.

"Yup I guess so," replied Tes-X.

Mario began, "Okay..."

Kirby sprinted towards the house as fast as he could, dodging cars and stuff like a hero in an action movie...

Mario continued what he was saying. "Truth..."

Kirby ran and ran pushing himself past his limits until he found the house and entered.

"Or..."

Kirby closed his eyes running, praying to the story writer that he would make it but then bumped into a wall because his eyes were closed.

"DANGIT!" Kirby yelled.

"Dare?"

"Okay, Kirby's out," Tes-X announced.

"No, I'm above you!" said Kirby, hovering above them with rocket boots.

"Truth or dare?" Mario asked.

"Truth,"

"Were you the person who stole my spaghetti?"

"Nooooo no way," said Kirby.

"Truth or dare?" Kirby asked.

"Truth," Link answered.

"What's 9+10?" Kirby asked.

"21," Link answered. "Okay Yoshi truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to dress up like a ghost and scare all the ladies,"

"Okay,"

Peach, Zelda, Rosalina, and Lucina were just sitting around, bored off their minds, when suddenly the lights turned out.

"AHHHHH A GHOST!" Peach yelled.

"Don't worry I'll kill this thing!" Said Rosalina right before being captured by the oh so terrifying ghost.

"I WILL KILL YOU TO DEATH AND YOU WILL DIE!" Lucina screamed.

"Link! Help!" Zelda yelled.

"Just kidding it's just me!" Yoshi laughed.

"Before you ask I'm gonna say dare," said Bowser.

"I dare you to admit Mario is better than you,"

"Okay. Mario is WAY better than- I'm sorry I can't do this," Bowser said before leaving.

"I'll take his spot!" Said Pikachu happily. "And I will choose truth,"

"Who's your favorite person to kill?"

"I think Charizard. Truth or dare, Dark Pit?"

"I'll have to go with dare this time,"

"I dare you to wear a dress for the rest of this story,"

"Fine," said Dark Pit as he put a dress on. "Truth or dare Pit?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to dance and sing in front of everyone,"

_'I'm the best dancer in the WORLD!' _ Pit thought.

"WATCH ME WHIIIIIII-" Pit sang while dancing before being interrupted by, well, THIS.

"BOO YOU SUCK!" Everyone screamed at him.

"Dare," Ganondorf said without anyone asking.

"I dare you to look for my poop,"

"WHAT THE- whatever truth or dare Samus?"

"Truth,"

"Who was the first person you bit and then threw into a dumpster filled with steak?"

"It was you. I didn't do it to anyone else before you. Tes-X, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Have you ever fallen off a pillow and broke a bone?"

"No but it did break my ears. Mario, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to play FNaF,"

"6AM 6AM 6AM- YES! Okay, let's start 20 20 20 20-"

*Jumpscare*

"AHHHHHHHH!"

**A/N: sorry I just had to reference that game...**

**Anyways, it would help to have some ideas because 10 characters have to ask each other "truth or dare" and since this will probably have about 7 chapters, that would mean 70 things to come up with.**

**Don't feel like you have to come up with ALL the ideas, because I'll come up with ideas over time.**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Tes-X**


End file.
